


夜里2/肖战/all战/双性

by jdnszdz



Category: Xiaozhan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdnszdz/pseuds/jdnszdz
Kudos: 213





	夜里2/肖战/all战/双性

魏甄当了七年保镖，他原是军人，平平稳稳地退了伍，身上并没有一技之长，也并不想回偏远的家乡务农。踌躇之下，朋友推荐他去应聘明星保镖，仗着鹤立鸡群的高壮魁梧身材和天生狠相，他轻松入行。没想到这一干就是七年之久。  
他也算是半只脚进了娱乐圈，这些日子见识过许多肮脏的东西。帮偷情的小偶像堵过门，也抓过拍私宅的变态粉丝，护送过女演员去打胎，也帮男明星挡过工作人员的咸猪手。见识了花花世界的各种光怪陆离，他自认为古井无波，干这行只为了多存些钱为自己养老。  
直到他被挖去一个艺人身边。  
面试时没有和艺人见上面，工作室的员工给他看了照片，说艺人名为肖战。魏甄将那张小小的照片捏在手里，图中那张精致的小脸上挂着甜美的笑容，眼睛大而明亮，像只小兔子。  
几天后他如约来到艺人租住的公寓，正想敲门时，防盗门刷地一下打开了，他侧身躲过，反倒是从门里走出来的肖战吓得退了一步。肖战下巴上挂着口罩，鸭舌帽挡住了他半个脑袋，露出巴掌大的小脸，因为没化妆，大眼睛有微微的红晕。乍一看，只觉得不符合年龄的可爱。  
“你好，我是……”男人刚开口，肖战就朝他半鞠躬道：“是魏甄哥吧！静姐给我提起过了，你好你好！”  
说罢，肖战伸出两只小手来同他握手，那两只手堪堪握住他蒲扇一般的大手轻轻晃动，倒像是女孩子一般。见肖战这么客气，魏甄觉得自己这次运气不错。  
那真是一个很漂亮的男孩子，他这七年来也见识过不少明星了，断断续续跟过的也有几十个，他们中间自然是存在着各种明艳动人清纯乖巧的美人，英俊潇洒少年也比比皆是。  
但肖战不一样，魏甄不是个文化人，他说不出什么高雅的形容来，他只是觉得肖战除了脸蛋漂亮，还有一股子叫人留恋不舍的妖气。那无辜的眼睛总是晶光闪闪，笑起来又天真，按理说该是个气质单纯的男生，怎的会有一股妖气呢？若是按家乡迷信的说法，这人得是中了狐狸邪了，该请神婆来降妖的。  
跟了一个月之后，魏甄渐渐摸透了肖战的一些习惯。比如他对不熟识的人会特别温柔礼貌，私底下其实冷漠疏离，有时候开玩笑笑着，眼里却冷冰冰的，助理小妹看他那脸色能紧张得直结巴。比如他看起来傻乎乎的，不化妆的时候恍惚会当做刚毕业的大学生，实际上对自己要求严苛到恐怖的地步，为了保持身材不吃不喝，面不改色。  
还比如，肖战其实有一个金主。这事没有人和他故意提起过，是魏甄自己琢磨出来的。那时候肖战在山里拍戏，生活条件不算是很好，那天六点钟就起来化妆，窗外天微微亮，还有缠绵不绝的虫鸣声，肖战还没睡醒，靠在椅子上微微歪着脑袋，恬静像个小孩子。魏甄兼职助理的活儿，帮他拿着水杯和小风扇，站在一旁看化妆镜的灯为他柔美的睡脸镀上一层柔光，刷子在肖战脸上来来回回，仿佛雕塑家正对自己的完美作品收尾。魏甄居然看呆了。  
突然肖战的手机铃声响了，把他拉回了现实。肖战睁开眼睛，一片清亮却透着不耐烦，魏甄突然明白，他刚刚或许根本没睡着。  
肖战侧过身对着电话支支吾吾说了些话，并不太能听清，只是语调颇为甜蜜，隐约能听见他拖长了尾音撒娇。  
不敢窥探主顾的秘密，魏甄低下头装作不在意，心里却止不住地想猜出那个人是谁。是女的还是男的，难道肖战在偷偷谈恋爱吗？挂断电话后肖战转过身来对着化妆镜，面沉似水，嘴角微微向下动了动，温柔的大眼睛里不带一丝笑意，魏甄看出来，他其实很厌恶来电之人。  
他努力从肖战的脸上看出端倪，然而肖战的神色很快恢复了平静的模样，他如常在片场中穿梭，好像把那电话完全不放在心上。  
没想到次日肖战就请了假，事出匆忙，因为片场在山里，他们一大清早就驱车赶往机场。早晨天寒露重，肖战裹着厚厚的衣服缩成一团。他说有点冷，竟然轻轻靠在魏甄的身边取暖，魏甄浑身一僵，感到一股清新的味道把自己包裹起来，他知道那是洗衣液的味道。肖战不矮，可因为魏甄太高，斜靠过来便把头埋在魏甄宽厚的肩膀上，柔软冰凉的发丝在他脖子边搔来搔去，魏甄恍惚觉得，自己的魂就要被这头发丝带走了。但一路无话，肖战仿佛是真的睡着了，魏甄一动也不敢动，心里却早已是翻江倒海。干这行七年了，他还第一次遇到这种情况。  
马不停蹄地回到首都，肖战拖着软绵绵的身子回了住处，说是要拿些东西。  
魏甄坐在保姆车里等了许久，才见肖战走进停车场。却见他焕然一新，做了精致的发型，画了淡妆，还特意换了清新的浅色私服，活似一个洋娃娃。  
他知道肖战有时候会为了去机场打扮一番，为粉丝留下好印象，可这不是刚从机场回来吗？正在一头雾水之时，肖战钻进车里，让司机去一栋写字楼。  
魏甄记得，那天他在车里苦等了五个多小时，熬到了黄昏降临。  
一个电话打来，那头传来肖战微弱的声音。  
“魏甄哥，你来31楼大堂接我一下吧……”  
他直觉感到今天很异常，心跳止不住地狂跳。大跨步走进大楼后就渐渐演变成小跑，魏甄顾不上素质了，他焦躁地乘电梯来到31楼，漫长的电梯箱上升过程中他忍不住捏紧了自己的手。  
电梯门打开的一瞬间魏甄便吃了一惊，不同于楼下的简约办公装潢，这里似乎是一个富丽堂皇的秘密世界。暖黄色的灯光不太明亮，故意营造了暧昧的浮华氛围。  
魏甄顾不得这眼花缭乱的场景，他小跑到大堂，看见肖战半躺在一座柔软的皮沙发里，格子外套被他胡乱抱在怀里，身上那件米白色的针织衫不知为何变得皱巴巴的，裤子也有些歪扭。肖战听见有人来了，便半睁开眼睛，他脸上带着大团的红晕，一开口说话也黏黏糊糊有气无力。  
“我……魏甄哥……扶我下去好吗？”  
魏甄的大手将他轻轻捞起，183的个子，薄得像一片纸一样，稍一用力就搂在了怀里。他为肖战披上外套，摘下自己的鸭舌帽扣在肖战不太整齐的头发上，瞬间把小脸挡了个严严实实。魏甄低头为他理外套，看见大开口的针织衫里露出一点雪白的胸口，上面点缀了一些暗红色的星星点点。肖战似乎发现了他的视线，轻轻用手掩住了自己的领口。  
魏甄呼吸一窒，瞬间明白了。其实他早已猜到个大概，但真正看见这情形还是会感到一丝惊讶，不知是不是肖战纯净的眼神带给了他错觉，还以为这圈子里真有冰清玉洁之人。  
夕阳西下，橙红的光芒从车窗投进来，包裹住肖战纤细的身子，柔和的睡脸红彤彤的，不知是红晕尚未消退，还是夕阳投下的错觉。魏甄用毛毯把他围进自己怀里，感到这一刻抱的不是一个男人，而是一个襁褓中的孩子。

回到公寓时，肖战已经清醒了许多，他无声地从魏甄怀里抽离出来，平静地翻身下车，可脚一落地就虚浮发软，险些栽倒在水泥地上。魏甄一个箭步上去抬住肖战，这情况下必定是不能任由他自己走上楼了。魏甄一手揽住行李包，一手虚搂在肖战腰侧。  
“我送你上去。”  
也没有反驳，肖战掏出口罩戴上，闷闷地答了一声。  
电梯里只有俩人，安静得可怕，肖战推开他的手臂靠在角落里低着头，魏甄的视线四处扫来扫去，空出来的手无处安放。  
“你今天还没吃东西吧，我等会儿帮你叫外卖，想吃什么？”魏甄小声问道。  
“别说出去。”肖战却答非所问。  
“不会的！”  
他回答得急躁，其实当了这么久保镖，什么肮脏的事情没见过，圈子里钱色交易见得多了，相比起来这还算是比较隐晦保守的。只是他脑子里忍不住幻想肖战被金主玩弄的样子，不知道这样一个样貌纯洁的男孩子，在床上是怎样风情万种，是否也会扭腰摆臀故作下流去讨好，不知道他今天这么疲惫，到底金主对他做了什么。  
想到这里，他心虚了，身体竟有些燥热起来。透过电梯四面的镜子偷偷回望肖战一眼，只见他还低着头，似乎是累到了极点。

一打开家门，肖战就把自己像个破布袋一样扔在沙发上，衣服乱七八糟地拉扯，露出一截白花花的肚皮。魏甄只瞟了一眼，竟发现连肚皮上也有半个草莓印子。  
“去床上睡吧，这样会生病的。”  
“我想洗个澡。”肖战的声音闷闷地穿过口罩，轻得叫人难以听清。  
“我帮你拿衣服吧。”魏甄刚想转身去卧室，衣角却被肖战的两根手指头拽住了。他拉下口罩，露出两瓣花一样肉乎乎的红嘴唇，眯起的眼睛里闪着水光。“我不想动，魏甄哥，帮我脱一下衣服吧。”  
嗡地一声，魏甄脑子里炸掉了，他愣了几秒才回过神来，不对啊，都是男的，脱衣服有什么？  
他乖顺地蹲下身帮肖战剥离外套和上衣，露出柔白的身体，四处散落的红印像雪地上的落梅，乳头好像被使用过度一样还红肿着，连乳晕以外的胸脯都微微泛红，细看似乎还能看见手印子。因为拉着窗帘，屋里并不太敞亮，那身体在昏暗中蒙上一点幽幽的光，像一条抓不住的受伤人鱼。  
肖战一只手抬起来堪堪半掩住自己的胸脯，他有微微的胸肌，但并不显得强壮，反而像是刚发育的女孩子一样透出稚嫩的性感。  
魏甄感觉自己的脸烧得发烫，他的手挪到腰带处，因为肖战腰很细，裤腰宽松的缝隙就像在欢迎别人去脱掉。他抬头看了一眼肖战，只见他微微抬起眉毛，半张的嘴唇里能看见舌头和兔牙，神色并不像是抗拒，反而写满了欲求不满。  
魏甄感觉自己获得了准许，他扯掉肖战的裤子，就像剥掉了人鱼的尾巴，下身光溜溜的，居然没有内裤。可是从双腿间伸出一小团白色布料来，他这才发现在肖战的阳具下还有个女穴，满满地吃下了一团东西，正在轻轻地收缩，仿佛在把那东西朝里吞咽。  
他看得愣住了，肖战用自己的手揪住那团东西，慢悠悠地朝外拉扯，一边还发出淫荡的哼唧声。那团布料吸足了水，很轻易地排了出来，拉扯途中还带出一点熟红色的穴肉。魏甄看清了，那是一条内裤，应当是属于肖战的内裤。  
湿漉漉的一团布像抹布一样被随意扔在沙发上，那红色的穴口大张着，通往深幽的内部，活似一只怪兽贪婪的小嘴。  
魏甄突然想起，这人说不定真是狐狸精上了身，该叫神婆来驱邪的。  
肖战屈起腿，脚趾头轻轻踩在他裤裆上。如果说主顾不管做出什么样奇怪而淫荡的举动，他身为保镖都不能插手的话，这下子他真的感觉自己被勾引了。  
魏甄拉开裤子，把自己的鸡巴放出来撸了几下，用力塞进肖战还没收紧的小洞里，他也不反抗，轻飘飘地哼唧了一声，就随着魏甄的动作摆动起来。刚开始还感到有些干涩，扯得下体发痛，几下之后就听见咕叽咕叽的水声从结合处传来，魏甄像得了鼓励，挺动得越发用力。  
肖战的脸也不再平静，红得像朵花儿似的好看，本来就多情的眼睛更加水盈盈地闪着光，肉感的粉色嘴唇半张着，叫声婉转曲折，每一个尾音都拉得很长很长。  
那个紧致的阴道刚刚才被男人玩弄过，还红肿着，不耻地吞下自己的内裤。这个漂亮的长着一张纯洁小脸的男人，原来只是一个为了资源就能卖批的荡妇，刚刚吞完金主的精液就来勾引自己的保镖，寡廉鲜耻，浸猪笼都不为过。  
魏甄一边咬牙狠干，一边在心里把肖战辱骂了一遍又一遍，他用力捏住肖战薄而软的胸脯，用自己的手印覆盖了原有的手印，痛得肖战惊叫几声。  
突然肖战的手机响了，他的眼睛清醒了一秒又立刻被欲望拉扯回去，垂在沙发下的手臂无力地划动想要寻找手机。魏甄撇过头看了一眼，显示来电是王先生。恐怕就是刚玩弄过肖战的那个金主吧。  
“停，停一下……”他小小的右手撑住魏甄铁板一样坚硬的胸膛上，可魏甄怎么也不肯听话，本就天生凶相的眼睛更是狠得想要下杀手，肖战有点怕了，他感觉自己今天要被这个男人弄死。  
他用手拍打男人的肩膀，只觉得打得自己手都生疼，可魏甄反而干得更用力了。  
“啊！轻一点！轻……我要接电话……”肖战的话被顶得支离破碎，魏甄蒲扇一样的大手轻易抓住肖战两只纤细的手腕，稍一用力就死死压在沙发上。肖战刚想要喊，就被另一只手捂住了嘴巴。  
他瞬间成了被拿捏得死死的小鸡仔，只能大张开双腿任由身上的男人进进出出。眼泪顺着肖战上扬的眼尾落了下来，嘴里还支支吾吾地哼唧，纤细的天鹅颈上凸起了几根美丽的血管。但魏甄并不觉得他痛苦，因为他听到肖战下体咕叽咕叽的水声越来越大，自己进出得也越来越顺滑。  
手机铃声消失了，他低沉地笑了一声，肖战吓得一抖。脆弱的模样不能引起魏甄保护他的想法，反而激起了他的施虐欲。  
他用力朝一块软肉狠干，感觉只要一碰到那里，肖战就会抖得更厉害，叫声也变得更骚。魏甄像着了魔一样，他放开捂住肖战嘴巴的手，一声绵长的呻吟瞬间泄露出来，肖战似乎自己也没有想到，他立马用兔牙咬住了自己的下唇，妄图把淫叫吞回去。  
魏甄俯下身，用力舔弄肖战肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。  
他感到肖战的阴道已经开始用力收缩，似乎是要高潮了，便像打桩机一样飞快地干弄那一处软肉。直到肖战带着哭腔求他停下来。  
“不要，不要了，轻一点！啊……”他叫不出声了，小嘴无力地张大，眼珠微微朝上翻起，下身却控制不住地抽搐起来，喷出一股清水。  
随后肖战感觉到一股粘稠的温热东西喷到了自己身上，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，看见自己的肚子上白乎乎一片，有魏甄的还有自己的。  
他彻底没了力气，被魏甄捞去洗澡，走进浴室的时候他的手扒拉在门框上不放。  
“手机给我，我要打，打电话。”  
魏甄低头用手指抹掉他眼角的泪痕，却压根没理他，蛮横地把肖战放进了浴缸里。

“你明天不用来上班了。”肖战恶狠狠地说，可惜身体还软着，一点杀伤力也没有。  
“你以为不知道吗？这工作室不是你说了算，你还在打官司吧？”魏甄嗤笑了一声。  
肖战突然语塞，眼眶红了大半，好生可怜。


End file.
